


How it all started

by Espacole



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espacole/pseuds/Espacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Shit. I thought i finished posting this. So sory.</p></blockquote>





	1. They meet

"But Mom, I really want a computer," Kim whined.

"No I won't get it for you, and you know that pout doesn't work on me. If you want one that badly then earn your own money and get it," the girl's mother replied to the pouting girl.

Fine then, but what can I do for money? Oh well I guess I can ask Ron for some ideas.

[Later that day]

"Ron, I got a major sitch," Kim said to her friend sitting across from her.

"What's up KP?" Ron asked a little curiously.

"I need some spending money and mom told me to get my own. I even tried 'The Pout' on her and nothing," Kim said as her head touched the table almost landing in her salad. She hardly had anything else that came from Bueno Nacho.

"Well Kim you could always try babysitting. I mean hell you're able to handle two 8 year old twin geniuses," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me, young lady," a lady that was standing in line said, looking at Kim. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It just happens that I am currently looking for a babysitter for my son, Wade. You said that you could handle kids of high intellect?"

"Yes ma'am. I have twin brothers that like to build rockets. That explode. How old is your son?" Kim asked the lady.

"He is 9. I am willing to pay you $100 if you last the night. He has already run nine other babysitters off, I hope that you can do it. Here is the address, you may call me Mrs. Load," Mrs. Load said while giving Kim the address.

"You can count on me. By the way my name is Kim Possible," Kim said with a grin.

"I'll see you there at seven, Miss Possible."

Kim nodded as she looked at the address.

Mrs. Load ordered her food and walked out the door. Kim smiled at her as she left.

She then looked at Ron. "Nine other babysitters? He must really cause those babysitters a lot of trouble."

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."

"Either way, wish me luck."

Ron nodded as she picked up her fork and began eating her salad.

Kim was at the front door of the Load residence at 6:55. She liked making a point of being on time.

It only took a minute to wait for Mrs. Load to answer the front door.

"Hello, Miss Possible."

"Hello to you as well, Ma'am. And please, call me Kim."

Mrs. Load smiled as she stood to the side and allowed Kim to enter the house.

The place looked to be clean. That is until they reached the den. It was World War III.

"See what other babysitters have had to deal with?" Mrs. Load asked as she looked at her son as he ran around the room.

"No big. I was able to break them of their messy habits."

Mrs. Load gave a sigh of relief.

"If you can do that with my Wade, I would be most grateful."

Kim smiled as she and Mrs. Load walked into the room.

"Wade?"

The boy stopped tinkering with his circuit boards looked towards his mother.

"This is Kim Possible. She's going to be your babysitter."

Wade grinned wickedly.

"I know that look," Mrs. Load said she looked at Kim.

"I do, too," Kim said. "And I've got the countermeasures."

Mrs. Load watched as Kim walked over to him and started helping him with his project.

"Now after this, we need to clean up this room. Or else I take the soldering iron and hide it."

"I know every hiding place in this house."

Kim smiled as she shook her head.

"No you don't."

Wade shook his head as he continued working on his electronics.

"Well, Kim, I'm off," Mrs. Load said as she watched her son.

Kim looked over and nodded.

"I'll be here."

"Now, I've put all the emergency numbers by the phone and my number is at the top of the list. If you need anything, just give me a call."

Kim smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Load waved as she walked out the door.

Kim helped Wade with his project for a bit longer until he smiled.

"Ah. Finished."

Kim looked at it. It looked like a pocket TV.

"What is it?"

"A communication device," he said with annoyance.

Kim looked at it before looking around the room.

"Okay, Wade. Lets get this room clean."

"You clean it. I've got work to do."

Kim reached over and grabbed the soldering iron from his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Kim shook her head as she unplugged the iron, dunked the tip into the cup of water Wade had sitting on the small work table and shoved it into her bag.

"You'll get it back after we are finished cleaning this room."

Wade reached for the bag but Kim put it on her back.

"Remember, Wade, I've got twin genius brothers. If they can't outsmart me, I'm sure you can't either."

Wade glared at her as he started picking up some of the stuff on the table.

"I'll get a trash bag. You put what you can use again on the table. What you can't use will be thrown away."


	2. Chapter 2

As they are cleaning, she starts to toss a pen only to have a high powered laser shoot out of it about 6 inches and almost burn herself.  
"Wade! You should worn me of stuff like this! I almost burned a hole through my hand."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. This is pretty spankin'."

"Spankin'?"

"Cool."  
"Oh. Thanks. You're not like other sitters I've had."  
"Like I said, I have a set of tweebs and both of them are really smart."  
When they finished, Kim had also found some more gadgets.  
"So, Wade, what are these?"  
"Oh! Those are Grapling Hairdryer and the Compact Reflector."  
"Spankin'. Well I'm gonna go use your phone real quick."  
Wade took a quick look around the room.  
"Hey, the room's clean. Can I have it back now?"  
Kim looked around the room before reaching into her bag and pulling out the soldering iron.  
"Sure," she said as she held out the tool. "Here."  
As Kim was walking out of the room to call her folks, Wade heard her mumble something about needing a cell phone. It was at that point he had a brilliant idea he could ask Kim if she would be willing to field test his newest gadget.  
Kim picked up the phone and dialed her parents.  
"Kimmie?" her mother asked.  
"Hey, Mom."  
"What's wrong? Is there a problem?"  
"No. He's actually just like the tweebs. Maybe even smarter."  
A crackling noise sounded that her father had picked up the extension.  
"Kimmie-cub? Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. I just thought I'd call and check in."  
"How long do you think you'll still be over there?"  
Kim looked at the wall clock right above the phone.  
"I have no idea. Mrs. Load didn't give a time for me to be home. I just know that I'll be here till she get's home."  
"Okay," her mother said. "Give us a call when you're about leave."  
"All right, Mom," Kim said she looked over at Wade. "Well, I've got to get back to work."  
"All right, Kimmie-cub," her father said. "I'll see you when I pick you up."  
"Okay. Bye."  
Both of her parents signed off and she walked back over to Wade.  
As Kim walked back into the room, she noticed Wade putting a case on the device that he just finished.  
Wade snapped the front and back of the casing together when he saw that Kim had walked back into his room.  
He spun his chair around with a grin and looked at Kim.  
"Wade your staring at me. What do you want?" Kim asked getting a little worried.  
"I think we can help each other out," Wade said.  
"I have no clue what your talking about."  
"I heard you mumble that you needed a cell phone. Well I need my latest device tested. How would you like to field test it?"  
Kim looked at the device in his hands.  
"What all does it do?"  
"Well, it's about the same as a PDA, but a lot more advanced."  
"Sounds okay, but why not try it your self?"  
"I don't leave the house."  
"Really why not?"  
"I have my reasons. so you interested in testing it?"  
"Sure, but you'll have to show me how to work it."  
"Okay. I can do that. Lets get started."  
Kim walked over and sat on the bed next to Wade's desk and let him teach her how to work it.  
Not even realizing it, two hours had passed.  
Mrs. Load had come home and walked to the door of Wade's room.  
Kim saw her enter and said "Oh, hi Mrs. Load."  
Mrs. Load looked at Kim as if she was a mirage.  
"H-h-how? How did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Survive the night?"  
"Oh that? It was no big."  
Kim looked back to Wade and said, "So you got anything else to show me about this?"  
"Not really anything right now. You use it and I'll call every so often to check and see how you like it. Okay?"  
"Sounds fine and thanks."  
Kim walked out of Wade's room to where his mom was at.  
"So Kim, would you be willing to babysit Wade again next Friday night?"  
"Sure. Wade's pretty cool to hang out with."  
"Well, here's the money as promised," Mrs. Load said handing Kim a one hundred dollar bill.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Load. Anytime you need me to babysit, just ask Wade to call me."  
"Ask wade?"  
"Yeah. He asked me to test out his latest device. A type of communicator."  
"Wow. You must have impressed him if he did that. Well, I'll see you next week then."  
With that Kim pulled out the communicator and called her folks for a pick-up.


	3. Chapter 3

:-: A/N :-:

Ok It may be a bit till chapter 4. Gotta start studying for an exam.

I will take ideas if you wish to submit them to me.

Don't want to end this to soon.

I think 5 total will do.

The next morning, Kim met up with Ron to walk to school. As they were walking Ron asks Kim, "So how did it go last night?"  
"It went great. Even got asked to come back Friday night."  
"Oh really?" Ron asked, sounding bummed as he was hoping to hang with Kim this weekend.  
It was at that point they heard a beeping coming from Kim's pocket.  
"Um... KP? What's that noise?"  
"Oh! That must be wade," she said as she dug out the communicator.  
"Wade? As in the kid you babysat last night?"  
"Yeah," she said then turned to the screen when a image of Wade popped up. "Go Wade."  
"Hey Kim. Just checking to see if it was working or not. So how do you like it so far?"  
Kim grinned as she looked at the kid on the screen.  
"Oh, it's spankin', Wade."  
"Cool. Would you be willing to test out more of my stuff?"  
"Um... yeah sure. Hey Wade? Do you mind if I name this device?"  
Wade shook his head.  
"Not at all. Why? What do ya wanna call it?"  
Kim looked over at Ron for a second before turning back to the screen.  
"I was thinking of calling it a Kimmunicator. I know not much of a change but it makes it a personal item then."  
During the whole conversation Ron stood beside Kim and watched the kid on the screen.  
"So that's Wade?" he asked as soon as he got over his shock.

"Yep. That's him" Kim said as she put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

* * *

Ron and Kim walked into class only to find Mr. Barkin standing in the front.  
"Aww man," was all Ron could say.  
"Quiet class!" Mr. Barkin bellowed as the bell rang for class to begin.  
Once everyone had taken their seat Mr. Barkin looked at the class and said, "Alright kids Spring Break is canceled."  
"What?" Kim and Ron said as everybody else voiced their complaints about what had just been said.  
"Quiet!" Barkin bellowed again. Once there was silence again he continued. "Due to a virus in the school system, all mid-terms must be taken again."  
Everyone groaned as he started handing out the midterm papers.  
"Hey Mr. Barkin, what if it's possible to recover our mid-term grades?" Kim asked as an idea was forming in her head. "Would spring break still be canceled?"  
"If the grades were restored, there would be no reason to cancel spring break. Why Possible? Do you know who did it?" Barkin directed at Kim.  
"No Sir, but I might know somebody who could fix it and maybe find the culprit." Kim said as she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her cargo pants pocket.  
"And just who would that be? Huh?" Barkin asked with a disbelieving tone.  
Kim pushed the button that called Wade.

 ** _"Hey Kim, whats up?"  
_** "Hey Wade, I got a sitch."  
 ** _"Sitch?"  
_** "Situation"  
 ** _"Oh okay. What you need?"  
_** "Somebody put a virus into the school system and it deleted the grades for our mid-terms. So spring break is canceled for us till we take the tests again."  
 ** _"You want me to hack in, return the grades, and remove the virus?"  
_** "If you can."  
 ** _"Oh, I can do it."  
_** "Please and thank you."  
 ** _"Okay. Just plug me into the closet computer."  
_** "Sure... But how?"  
As soon as Kim said that, a cable extended from the bottom of the Kimmunicator.  
 ** _"Just use the plug provided,"_** Wade said with a smirk.  
Kim got up and plugged the cable into the teachers computer.  
 **** _"Okay Kim, just give me a second... Found the virus... Virus removed. Alright... restoring grades now. And just for added measures I upgraded the schools virus protection. There. That should do it,"_ Wade said as he fingers blurred across his keyboard.

"Alright Ms. Possible. Can you find out who gave us the virus in the first place?" Barkin said after checking and seeing that the grades were indeed restored.

"Wade?"  
 ** _"On it Kim."  
_** 3 minutes later...  
"Wade?"  
 ** _"Nothing on who created the virus."  
_** "But?"  
 ** _"But I did find out where it entered the school system."  
_** "And where was that?" Kim and Mr. Barkin asked simultaneously.  
 **** _"The principal's office."_

"The principal's office?!" Barkin asked.  
"Mr. Roberts. Why would he do that?" Kim asked.  
"Don't know but I say we go find out," Barkin said motioning for Kim to follow him.  
When they reached Mr. Roberts's office they heard arguing coming from the other side of the door.  
"Why were you in my office this morning Mrs. Matthews?" They heard Mr. Roberts saying to Mrs. Matthews the secretary.  
It was at that point that Kim opened the door and said, "She was in here putting a virus in the school system that erased all of the mid-term grades."  
Mrs. Matthews was taken aback.  
"How did you find out?"  
"You did WHAT?!" Mr. Roberts shouted. "That is the last straw! You're fired!" He then turned to Kim. "Thank you."  
"It was no big," Kim said with a smile.  
As they left Kim said to Wade, "You rock Wade."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit. I thought i finished posting this. So sory.

Kim smiled as she sat in her window bed late Friday afternoon, trying to figure out what to do for the weekend. She had finished all of her class work while she had been in study hall. The breeze felt good on her skin.  
"KP!"  
Kim looked down and saw Ron standing below her window.  
"Hey, Ron!"  
"How's your spring break?"  
Kim smiled as she leaned over the edge of the window.  
"It's been pure bliss."  
Ron smiled as he walked toward the front door.  
When she walked downstairs, she found her mother taking to Ron.  
"So what have you been up to?" Kim asked.  
"Not much," Ron replied. "How's the money making coming?"  
Kim's smile faded as she looked down.  
"Not so well."  
Ron nodded.  
"Kimmie?"  
Kim looked over to her mother.  
"Yeah Mom?"  
"You have anything planned for this weekend?"  
Kim shook her head.  
"That's just what I was trying to figure out."  
Anne nodded.  
"Mrs. Load called while you were at school today. Asking if you were available this weekend."  
Kim nodded before picking up her Kimmunicator.  
"Hey, Wade."  
"Hey, Kim. Your mom tell you my mom called?"  
Kim nodded.  
"Yeah. She didn't say why your mom called though. Can I talk to your mom?"  
Wade nodded and left his computer to get his mother.  
"Oh, hello, Kim. I see your mom told you I called."  
"Yeah. Need me to babysit Wade again?"  
"Actually, yes. Except this time it's a little more than that. My boss is having a company picnic and has asked if I knew anyone that could keep an eye on our children. When he found out that you survived Wade-"  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, hush. When he found out that you survived Wade, he asked if you would be able to keep an eye on our kids."  
"Depends. How many?"  
"Well six kids."  
Kim swallowed hard.  
"Don't worry. The others aren't as bad as wade."  
Kim breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What time do I need to be there?"  
"Noon tomorrow. I'll have Wade send you the address."  
Kim nodded.  
________________________________________  
Kim looked around the park area where she had been asked to meet Mrs. Load and her boss.  
"This must be Kim."  
Kim looked over to see about a dozen people walking toward her.  
"Kim Possible, sir," Kim said as she held out her hand.  
The man shook hands with her and smiled.  
"I hear you were able to keep up with Wade."  
Kim nodded as she looked over at Mrs. Load.  
"Where is he, anyway?"  
"He said that he needed to do something on his computer."  
Kim nodded before turning back to the man in charge.  
"I have twin geniuses at home. They're my brothers. So I know how to talk to them."  
The man then motioned to all the children around the area.  
"Think you can keep them occupied for the next four hours?"  
Kim looked at the six children and nodded.  
"I think I can manage."  
The man smiled and stepped over to the rest of the group around the picnic table.  
Kim looked over at the kids once the adults left and said, "My name is Kim. What are your names?"  
A girl in black clothes, not suited for spring or summer, answered, "Lucy."  
"Simon," a boy standing to Kim's right. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie and baggy brown pants.  
The girl standing right in front of Kim did a little curtsy in her cute spring dress before smiling up at the teen. "I'm Tifa! I'm glad to meet you!"  
Kim smiled and placed a hand on the girl's head for a second before looking at the boy to her left.  
"Claude."  
Kim nodded with her smile still in place. She then looked over Tifa's head to look at the last boy in the group. He was the only boy wearing shorts. His black shorts and his white teeshirt fit his body just right. Not to tight, yet not to loose either.  
"Kyle," the boy said.  
Kim nodded again before turning to the last girl.  
"The name's Emily."  
Kim grinned at the girl's antics. She was going to be fun.  
________________________________________  
Three hours later...  
"Okay kids. Now that the treasure hunt is finally over, I'm gonna teach you something. Now some people would call this Evil. It's called the puppy dog pout. Here, I'll show it to you."  
Kim made the face and every child there, including Wade, turned away trying not to look at Kim.  
"Ah! That is so evil!" the kids chimed.  
After working to perfect the 'POUT' for about 30 minutes, one of the grown ups came over and asked what they wanted for lunch. All six kids along with Kim said "Pizza" while giving the puppy dog pout.  
"Ah! What evil is this?! Please stop. Okay! Okay! Pizza it is!" the grown up said defeated.  
After eating it was time for the picnic to end and the kids started running off to meet up with there parents.  
As the last kid ran off, Mrs. Load and her boss returned.  
"Thank you Kim. You help us a lot." the boos said.  
"It was no big." Kim replied  
"Here is your pay," he said as he handed Kim an envelope.  
Kim glanced in it as her eyes went wide, there was close to $900 in there. She look at the man with a grin and said "Thank you."  
"If we are in need of your services again, can we count on you?"  
Kim nodded with a face-splitting grin.  
"Of course!" she said. She then said her goodbyes and left the park.  
After that job Kim finally had enough to buy her a computer. Which she did on her way home thinking, this spring break rocked!  
Kim was doing her homework when her Kimmunicator started beeping.  
"Hey, Wade."  
"Hey, Kim. I just thought you'd like to know that I gave you a bit of help."  
Kim looked at her young friend.  
"What kind of help?"  
"While you were babysitting for my mom's boss I built you a website."  
Kim looked at her new computer and typed in her name.  
"Kim Possible dot com?"  
Wade nodded.  
"I put on there that you're a good babysitter and that you can do anything."  
"You know, that sounds a little braggy."  
"It's a website, Kim. It's supposed to be braggy."  
"Alright," Kim said as she looked around the site.


End file.
